Hitherto, as a chip coil to be used, for example, in small electronic devices, there has been known a chip coil obtained by preparing a coil by winding a wire around a winding drum portion of a core having flange portions at both end portions thereof, and fixing end portions of the wire to electrodes formed on the flange portions of the core. JP 2007-266578 A discloses a chip coil manufacturing apparatus including a wire feeding machine for feeding a wire with a constant tension from a nozzle, and take-up jig that supports a core and turn together with the core so that the wire fed from the nozzle is taken up around the turned core.
In this coil manufacturing apparatus, the core is gripped with the take-up jig, and the take-up jig is turned together with the core. A leading end portion of the wire fed from the nozzle is held with a wire holding member, and is moved to one flange portion side. Then, the wire fed from the nozzle is wound around the core. In this way, the wire is spooled. After the spooling is finished, the nozzle is moved to another flange portion side, on which the electrodes are formed, and a winding-finish portion of the wire is drawn to the another flange portion side.
In accordance with movement of the nozzle, the wire holding member is moved so that the leading end portion of a winding-start portion of the wire, which is drawn from the one flange portion side, is moved to the another flange portion side, on which the electrodes are formed. Then, both the end portions of the wire are fixed by soldering to the electrodes formed on the another flange portion. After the end portions of the wire are fixed to the electrodes, the nozzle and the wire holding member are spaced away from the core so that the wire is torn off in a vicinity of the electrodes.
In the related-art coil manufacturing apparatus, the nozzle for feeding the wire, and the wire holding member for holding the winding-start portion of the wire are moved to guide the wire to the electrode side or to tear off the wire.
However, only the control of the movement of the nozzle and the wire holding member may result in an inaccurate process of the wire. Thus, until both the end portions are each cut into a predetermined length, processes such as the soldering are not executed. JP 2012-80037 A discloses a wire cutting apparatus for cutting a wire by electrically or hydraulically moving a nipper device so as to nip the wire between a pair of cutting blades of the nipper device.